versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Princess Peach
Princess Peach (also known as Princess Toadstool) is one of the main characters in the Super Mario franchise, being the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom and often a damsel in distress. Background The current ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Peach is widely beloved among her people, as well as being the subject of many kidnappings. Most of these by Bowser, who wants to court her out of equal parts genuine romantic feelings and obtaining her position of power. While often seen as helpless, Peach has also put her foot down many times, and even aided in the defeat of Bowser on some adventures - even taking him on herself when he turned the tables and kidnapped Mario. Stats Attack Potency: Universe+ Level (Is one of the seven Star Children stated to hold "an extraordinary amount of power". Comparable to Mario and can contend with Rosalina in various forms of competition. Can harm Bowser, who fought against Paper Mario alongside his own paper counterpart, both of which survived the void from the Chaos Heart that destroyed the Sammers Kingdom. More info on the tiering of the Mario-verse here.) Speed: Beyond Massively Faster than Light (Has no trouble keeping up with Mario and other comparable characters. Capable of reacting to Bowser and Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Clown Cars, which can fly to the sun in a short amount of time.) Durability: At least Universe+ Level (Can take attacks from Bowser and other bosses capable of harming the rest of the major cast. Should be comparable to her paper counterpart just like Mario and Bowser are, with Paper Peach also having survived the Sammers Kingdom's destruction.) Hax: Healing, Telekinesis, Emotion Manipulation (mostly on herself), Sleep Inducement, Revival, Ability Negation, Force Field Creation, Invulnerability via Star, Time Manipulation Intelligence: Above Average (Leader of the Mushroom Kingdom. Is capable of sneaking around and sending out letters while captured.) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Heart/Wish Power:' A type of magic that Peach naturally possesses, granting her some special abilities. **'Hovering:' Peach can hover in the air after a jump for a few second. **'Spell Cancelling:' According to the manual for Super Mario Bros., the reason for Bowser to kidnap her is because her Heart Power can undo his spell that turned the Mushroom Kingdom's residents into bricks. **'Weakening & Telekinesis:' Weakened Bowser and telekinetically threw him out of her castle when combined with Starlow's star power. *'Vibe Powers:' After being touched by the Vibe Scepter, Peach gained the ability to harness her emotions for different abilities. **'Calm:' Causes Peach to heal herself. **'Gloom:' Causes Peach to cry massive tears, which can make plants grow and surfaces slippery. **'Joy:' Causes Peach to joyfully float through the air. **'Rage:' Causes Peach to ignite herself on fire while storming forward. *'Zone Speed:' By focusing her energy, Peach can slow down the flow of time around her. Techniques *'Toad:' Peach calls forth a Toad to her aid to shield herself. If the Toad is hit with an attack, it unleashes a stream of spores to damage the opponent as a form of counter. *'Peach Bomber:' One of Peach's special moves in the Super Smash Bros. series. Peach propels herself with her rear forward, creating a heart-shaped explosion if she connects with an opponent before launching them away. *'Therapy:' Peach heals a party member by an amount proportional to their HP. *'Group Hug:' Peach heals all party members at once, including herself. *'Sleepy Time:' Peach summons a herd of sheep that put her opponents to sleep. *'Come Back:' Revives a fallen ally with varying HP. *'Mute:' Casts the Silenced status effect upon an opponent, preventing them from using special attacks. *'Psych Bomb:' Peach throws out a bomb that damages all adjacent enemies. Equipment *'Vegetable:' Peach plucks a turnip out of the ground, which she can then throw as a weapon. There is also a rare chance she can pull out either a Bob-omb or a Mr. Saturn from the Earthbound series. *'Power-Ups:' **'Fire Flower:' Turns Peach into Fire Peach, in which she can project fireballs from her hands. **'Super Leaf:' Turns Peach into Tanooki Peach, in which she can whip with her tail and glide. **'Super Bell:' Turns Peach into Cat Peach, in which she can pounce, scale vertical surfaces, and scratch at enemies. **'Lucky Bell:' Turns Peach into Lucky Cat Peach. Has all the same abilities as regular Cat Peach, except when Ground Pounding, she'll turn into a golden statue that generates coins as she falls. **'Boomerang Flower:' Turns Peach into Boomerang Peach, in which she can toss out a boomerang that can collect items before returning. **'Double Cherry:' Creates a duplicate of Peach that copies her every move. Can have a maximum of five clones active at once. **'Mega Mushroom:' Peach quadruples in size, becoming invincible in the process. **'Star:' Makes Peach temporarily invincible. *'Parasol:' Peach is commonly seen with a parasol, which she can use to glide or as a bludgeoning weapon. *'Boomshot:' Peach's primary weapon in Mario + Rabbids: Kingdom Battle. A shotgun-type weapon that scatters damage over a wide area. *'Grenaduck:' Peach's secondary weapon in Mario + Rabbids. Peach throws it, bouncing a few times before exploding. *'Golf Club/Tennis Racket/Frying Pan:' Used as simple bludgeoning weapons. Minor Feats Attack Potency/Strength *Struck Bowser with enough force to send him flying into the horizon. *Knocked out multiple Koopalings with a single kick. *Toppled a giant fridge by kicking the Ice Golem's head into it. *Can support the weight of multiple large stone blocks. Speed/Reactions *Can resist the pull of a black hole. *Can pilot a spaceship through an asteroid field. *Can dodge missiles and fireballs from Bowser's vehicles. *Can dodge point-blank laser blasts from Bowser's mech. Durability/Endurance *Can survive in the vacuum of space and recover shortly after running into meteors. Skill/Intelligence *Often considered under the Skill or Technique class in most sports games. Powerscaling Peach has proven herself capable of contending with and alongside the likes of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Bowser, and many other notable characters in the Mushroom Kingdom. She's capable of damaging and taking attacks from all the same major enemies the likes of Mario and Luigi encounter, and isn't dwarfed in any category when competing against them in sporting events and other forms of competition. Weaknesses *Not as experienced as the Mario Bros. due to commonly being a damsel in distress. *Power-ups will dissipate if she takes damage. *Power-ups that grant her invincibility only have temporary effects. Sources *Princess Peach is Kidnapped for DEATH BATTLE! - AdamGregory04, DeviantArt Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Super Mario Category:Female Characters Category:Royalty Category:Magic Users Category:Healing Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Water Manipulators Category:Super Smash Bros. Category:Beyond Massively Faster than Light Category:Boomerang Users Category:Universe+ Level Category:Super Form Users